Role Reversal
by sleepymuse
Summary: Simply put Kagome get's Sesshomaru pregnant. That's right Kagome gets him pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

An idea had come to Naraku one day as he was staring into Kanna's mirror and spying on the Inu group. They had recently allied themselves with the demon lord and he had taken to training the young miko. Sesshomaru was apparently tired of constantly trying to save her. Naraku had watched as Inuyasha acted like a sad puppy when they spent time together and knew that if his brother were to ever act on his male desires Inuyasha would be crushed and the alliance would be over. Thus, Naraku would be safe and hell Inuyasha just might off his self from the grief.

Naraku set up his own alliance with a dragon that was well known for his hate of the demon lord. Naraku gave him a few shards to make the task easy enough and within the next few days the dragon returned with both the miko and the demon lord. Of course Naraku later killed the dragon and took the shards back, but all is fair in love and war.

He had them both stripped and thrown into the dungeon. A binding spell had been placed on their abilities courtesy of Kikyo. The only warmth that they were allowed was the candle light and body heat, but food and wine were plentiful. It did not have the desired effect that he had wanted however. Days passed and they had not touched each other or even hinted that they remotely knew the other was of opposite sex. Completely pissed, Naraku trashed the library of the palace that he had stolen. After an hour he slumped down only to have a spell book fall off the top shelf and hit him in the head. Flipping through, a page grabbed his attention and had him quirked an eyebrow.

'ROLE REVERSAL SPELL'

He brought the book to the front of his eyes as he read what the potion would do. Simply put the inu demon lord would become a female miko and the miko would become a male inu demon. Apparently the spell was created for couples who's female couldn't have a baby and they desired to do so. So the potion would insure that the male could have the baby for the couple instead of the female. On the next page was another potion mix.

'LUST SPELL'

"The gods must truly love me for such a gift." Naraku chuckled and then broke into hysterics at the thought of a pregnant Sesshomaru. He didn't care if this broke Inuyasha anymore, because it would be worth it to see the looks on their faces when they found out. He quickly called out to Kagura to get her feather.

Down in the dungeon Kagome and Sesshomaru had no idea as to what Naraku was up to. Well Sesshomaru had a pretty good idea with all the ambiance in the cell. Apparently Naraku didn't realize that had already gone through that sex crazed rutting stage of youth. He could last longer than Kagome would live and truly this was no form of torture in his mind. It was more like a mini vacation with no clothes.

Kagome once again almost looked at it. She couldn't help it. I mean she had never really seen a man and there he was sitting so casual with that thing hanging around. She had peeked a few times, but never looked directly at it. She just didn't know how guys could walk around with something dangling between their legs. 'Like a tiny arm with no hand.' She mused looking at it from the corner of her eye.

It was a little while later that Kagura slid their dinner under the door. Sesshomaru noticed that she had an ungodly amount of perfume that was deafening his senses. They casually took their meal as they had for what seemed a month now. The meat seemed to have a strange taste, but neither could be sure with that smell coming from the wind witch. Naraku hadn't done anything to meat before why would he start now?

Once the meat and wine became nothing but a lingering taste in their mouths both sat on their opposite sides of the cell. Kagome could feel her eyes growing heavy as the meat settled in her tummy. Sesshomaru was also feeling the effects and losing the battle as he finally slipped under into the world of dreams. Through the mirror Naraku's eyes widened as he watched the transformations taking place.

"Who knew that Sesshomaru would be such a busty female." He said having way too much fun at their expense. Kagura only shook her head wondering if this might be Naraku's final plot.

Kagome woke stretching, but she didn't feel like herself for some reason. It was when she looked down and noticed that her breast were gone and she had

"Oh my gods I have a penis." She gasped as she went to reach down and touch it. She just wanted to know if it was real or an illusion. Her chance didn't come as a scream drew her attention to Sesshomaru. A Sesshomaru that oddly looked like a playboy bunny centerfold instead of a cold vicious demon lord hell bent on Inuyasha's death.

"He made me a bitch. I going to fucking kill him." Sesshomaru said as he palmed the rather large breast that sat perkily on him. Looking over to Kagome his/her eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's new manly body. She had a well-toned, tan, with long midnight blue hair and iced blue eyes. She was also sporting royal blue stripes on her cheeks and wrists. Sesshomaru instantly looked at the wrists he/she was sporting and felt tears form. "HUMAN, I AM HUMAN TOO!" He/she yelled in a dramatic fashion

"You look good as a human." Kagome said softly trying to Sesshomaru down. Strange to watch the once emotionless demon lord turned into sobbing mess of a female. Long golden blond hair, carmel brown eyes, killer curves and lushes lips. Kagome found her feet carrying her over to the crying female and extremely turned on by the site.

"Don't cry. It will be okay." Kagome said soothing Sesshomaru and holding the female to her new male form. Strange thing happened the minute Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes the female smiled. Kagome took Sesshomaru's face in hands lowering his lips onto burning full ones.

Sesshomaru slowly opened her mouth and Kagome used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Sweeping his tongue in to dominate Sesshomaru's mouth soon lowering the newly formed female to the floor of the cell. Kagome caught a nipple between his teeth and bit it gently, causing the female Sesshomaru to jerk harshly against male Kagome. Sesshomaru moved her hands up into Kagome's thick shiny hair keeping his mouth in place as she moaned at the feeling.

Kagome soon left her breasts and slid between Sesshomaru's thighs. She gasped as she felt him kiss her on the new place. Kagome hooked his arms beneath Sesshomaru's knees and pulled her closer to him. He pressed her thighs farther apart and revealed Sesshomaru folds that hid her secret place. Kagome slipped his tongue out and slid it up the wet slit to graze the sensitive nub. He repeated his action as Sesshomaru began to make tiny noises of appreciation. Her folds where wet need was making Kagome ache.

Kagome pressed his mouth to her sex, thrusting his tongue into her slit as deeply.

Having to stop and fulfill his own want and desire Kagome moved up along side Sesshomaru. Capturing her lips as he slid between her thighs and lined his cock up with her slick sheath. Kagome entered quickly knowing that Sesshomaru would be feeling the pain. Sesshomaru was a virgin human female and Kagome had a feeling that he was rather well hung. Kagome paused to look at the tearful eyes of Sesshomaru and it hurt her demon heart to see the tears. However the warmth of Sesshomaru around Kagome had him fighting to remain still and finally lost all together.

Sesshomaru brought her hands up once more to move into Kagome's hair, tugging him down so that her mouth could feel his. Kagome started to thrust swiftly as he moved their tongues together. Sesshomaru moaned wrapping her legs around Kagome's waist. Kagome started to move faster as Sesshomaru began to meet his action.

Kagome stopped kissing and plunged deeper into Sesshomaru. The moans and pants along with the sweat of their bodies made them glide against each other. Soon cries for more fell from Sesshomaru's mouth as the sweat rolled down Kagome's body. All to soon the feel of Sesshomaru's tight walls constricted around Kagome's cock. Fangs pulsed begging to take the female below and Kagome always followed his instincts. Moving the fangs to the side of Sesshomaru's neck she bite down breaking the skin and finally pushing them both shared into an intense mind numbing orgasm.

Elsewhere

Naraku was fanning himself as he watched the scene unfold in the mirror. Looking over to Kagura with a smirk, she shook her head at him. He hadn't expected Kagome to fully mate Sesshomaru, but holy crap what a great day he was having. Snapping his fingers at Kagura he decided it was time to release them.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Kagura asked the still chuckling Naraku.

"Hm, well when they wake up they will be back to their old bodies. Just toss them their clothes and tell them that they must hurry away. You know, use that I am trying to help you crap." Naraku said looking back as the two started to shift back.

Kagome once again woke and realized how close that she was to Sesshomaru. Then she recalled the wild dream that she had. She decided that the dream was from all the nasty thoughts that she had been having. She couldn't help the giggle as she looked back at Sesshomaru. The chuckle stopped when she looked at his neck and realized that she had indeed bit him. 'That was no dream.' She thought.

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes as he finally woke. He also thought the same thing until he felt the bite mark on his neck. He quickly turned to her with wide eyes to tell her what she had done. To bad that was when Kagura opened the door and tossed them their clothes.

"Hurry before Naraku gets back." Kagura said frantically even managing to look disheveled. She only hoped that they would buy it.

"Um, okay." Kagome said quickly dressing and looking to Sesshomaru who grabbed her hand with an angry yank.

The two raced from the palace in search of their friends. Once they were far enough away Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her. The dream or whatever it was still rushing his mind. He wanted to kill her, but their lives were linked.

"Do you have any idea what you have done." Sesshomaru barked coldly

"No, I mean I do, but you seemed to like it…" She was cut off when he revealed the bite mark.

"I bit you. Yeah, I don't know what came over me. Sort of a heat of the moment thing." Kagome sighed and shivered thinking of the feeling. She wondered if this made her a lesbian now or not?

"You mated me. Effectively, in demon minds you are my wife." He said staring blankly

"No way. Well what about a divorce?" Kagome asked thinking she was way to young to married and not to mention she didn't know anything about him except that he hated humans and hanyou. 'He did feel nice.' She thought before the mental smack came.

"Possibly, since you are not carrying my heir, but I will not know till I speak with an elder. I have to go see the healer at the palace and make sure nothing else is wrong. You should return to your village and see what they say." He said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever, lets just get this fixed and then never speak on it again." Kagome huffed.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and started to drag her toward the smell of the others. If Inuyasha ever found about this he would never let him live it down. Females were such trouble some creatures and there was no way that he was going to get stuck with this one for eternity.

A/N

I was reading all these stories were he get Kagome pregnant and decided that it was time that the roles changed. Not to mention I needed a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Walking out of the forest they entered a clearing to see that their groups were quickly moving toward them. Sesshomaru masked the mating scent and shifted his clothing so as not to deal with his brother's irrationality. He almost rolled his eyes as a sobbing Jaken made his way over to him along with a brightly beaming Rin. Kagome's side wasn't doing much better as Sango grabbed her into a bear hug and Shippo tackled them to the ground. Of course Inuyasha acted like he didn't care as he crossed his arms and demanded to know where they had been and what had happened.

"I don't get it. Why would Naraku catch you and make you sit around and eat?" Sango asked after listening to their story of abduction. Of course they left out the whole being turned into the opposite sex thing.

"Maybe he is only attracted to…..thick girls and guys, once he got them all fatted up he was going to fu……" Miroku was cut off by Sango when she hit him on the head. "Pervert." She scowled at the monk.

"Why ever he was holding us it doesn't matter." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Jaken watch over Rin." Sesshomaru said walking away from the group.

"Where the hell is he running off too? Hey we got shards to get!" Inuyasha yelled to the fast fading form of his brother.

"He like me is going to get check out by a healer. Just because we didn't notice anything doesn't mean that he didn't do anything." Kagome said grabbing up her bag in her hand.

"What the hell. You just sat around getting fat and…" Inuyasha froze when he realized what he said and the evil glint in Kagome's eyes.

"SIT!" Kagome thundered as loudly as she could and watched as Inuyasha shot into the ground making the earth shake around the group.

Once Inuyasha was able to pull out of the hole he had dug for himself he had happily took Kagome to the village. Kagome walked into the elder miko's hut and asked Sango to keep the boys from trying to eavesdrop. This way she could ask about the transformation without everyone getting all crazy.

"Hey Kaede, something happened and I didn't want the others to worry." Kagome said once the elder miko finished looking her over.

"Oh, Naraku didn't rape you or anything horrible like that did he?" Kaede gasped.

"Geez, no way! I don't even think that Naraku is into girls. Anyway, I was turned into a guy and Sesshomaru was turned into a girl and we kind of had sex and I kind of bit him on the neck mating him, but he said that we could fix that. So no big deal there. " Kagome whispered so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Kind of?" Kaede asked furrowing her brow as to how someone can kind of have sex and kind of mate a demon lord.

"Okay, not kind of. We did do it and I did bite him." Kagome said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh dear, this is bad. That sounds like he used the Role Reversal Potion." Kaede said.

"And that would be?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth.

Kaede informed Kagome as to what the potion was used for. She also said that since Kagome had in fact impregnated Sesshomaru there would be no way of reversing the mating mark that she had done. So in plain words that rang loud in Kagome's brain she had married Sesshomaru and knocked him up on their honeymoon in Naraku's dungeon or something to that effect.

Kaede watched as the color on Kagome's cheeks turned to a sickly pale gray. The worse was the fact that she hadn't seen Kagome breathe in about three minutes after hearing the news. Kaede relaxed when Kagome rose from her seated position and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Kaede asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Where am I going? Where am I going? Um, I have to….I have to…I have to get the hell out of here. I am too young to be a father or mother or whatever the hell." Kagome said sprinting out of the hut and toward the well throwing her legs over and falling.

She had never been so relieved as to when the blue light pulled her away from the past and into the future. She quickly placed a barrier on the well to prevent Inuyasha from coming to drag her back. She breathed a sigh of relief when she walked out of the well house and into her home. She told her mother that she just couldn't deal with all the pressures of the past. Of course her mother was more than thrilled that her daughter would be safe where she belonged. Her brother and grandfather had put up a fuss, but their words fell on deaf ears.

A month past and she was finally feeling like the carefree youth that she had been when the jewel first pulled her down. She had finally caught with school and even started to go on dates with Hojo all thoughts of the past were exactly were they belonged in the past. She should of have known that her happiness wouldn't last forever.

Hojo had just brought her home from a really romantic date and she was just about to give him a kiss good bight when a growl drew her attention to a red figure standing by the god tree. Her heart sank and her eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha giving her the most deadly glare that she had ever seen.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here or should I how are you here?" Kagome gasped

"You need to get the hell out of here before I run you through." Inuyasha growled to Hojo who quickly ran away in fear for his life telling Kagome that he would see her later.

"You get! Get your bag and get your ass down that well." He said to Kagome.

"Not till you tell how and why." She snarled back placing her hands on her hips.

"Lets just say Kikyo was feeling bad about what had happened. Actually she was feeling real bad after Sango beat her to a bloody pulp. She broke your Barrier so I could take you back to your mate. You know, my brother who you knocked up and ran out on." Inuyasha said as his eyes flashed and narrowed at her.

"You don't even like your half brother. What do you care about this?" Kagome huffed

"Oh no, you see over the past month I have had to deal with a sobbing emotional mess and not the evil pain in the ass that I am use to. Kaede told use that you knew when you left and now I see that she wasn't lying. You are coming back or I will drag your ass. Your choice, but you will be there for this kid." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed and walked into her house grabbing her bag. She had never seen him this upset before. She didn't want to face them all after this and she really didn't want to face Sesshomaru. They walked slowly to the well and she swore that she could taps as she jumped over the well and into the blue. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and leaped out with her. Everyone was waiting for her on the other side even a very pummeled Kikyo.

The minute that she took a few steps away from the well a glowing whip shot past her and destroyed her only way home. She was about to scream at the demon lord who shot in front of her with red puffy eyes, but her guilt held thick. Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her and leaped away without a word to anyone only stopping when he reached a clearing. He dropped to her the ground and walked away from her a few feet.

"You abandoned us." He whispered softly into the air.

"It was an accident. I mean what happened between us. It isn't like you love me anything. I was and still am scared that you're going to kill me. Hell I am surprised that you haven't ripped that baby out of you." Kagome said rising from the ground and saw how his body stiffened at her words.

"You think I am that much of monster to kill my own child and mate." He gasped placing his hand protectively on his stomach and lowering his head at the thought.

"Excuse me, but you have tried to kill your brother how many times." Kagome said walking in front of him and instantly wishing that she had not. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he looked at her. 'Damn pregnancy hormones, Great." Kagome thought.

"I can't do this without you. The elders said that if you were not here that there was a chance that both the child and I would die." Sesshomaru said trying to straighten out.

"I…I didn't know that. I swear that Kaede didn't say anything like that." Kagome said wiping the tears from his face as he frowned realizing it for the truth.

"I believe you." He said feeling the mark on his neck. "I have to mark you."

"What? No one said anything about that." Kagome said taking a step away.

He tilted his head. "Do I disgust?" He asked taking a step forward to her.

"Well, no. I mean your way hot Sesshomaru, but I…Fine." Kagome said throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Fighting with a pregnant demon lord would get her no where.

"Should I just lay down here or what?" Kagome asked getting ready to take off clothes.

"I am not going to do that here." Sesshomaru said walking away from her.

"Hey, we did it the first time in a dungeon." Kagome asked sprinting toward him.

"We are to return to the palace. I need to reassure the others about you. At the moment my cousins are ready to lynch you on site. Inus mate for life and if a mate runs out on the other then there are… punishments." Sesshomaru said and watched as Kagome stopped moving all together and fear stricken.

"I will not let anything happen to you. As I said I need to explain things." He said walking over and taking her hand. That almost freaked her out more than fear of pain.

A/N

Just like a miko to knock up a demon and run out on him. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. It was just too much fun to write. I need to get back to my other stories, but they are all so sad at the moment and apparently you guys liked this too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Upon their arrival back to the group Kagome had received a tongue lashing from Sango. Miroku had refused to look at her. Shippo informed her that he wouldn't be speaking to her after this. Jaken had asked Sesshomaru if he could use the staff of two heads to char her a just a little. Sesshomaru had refused saying that it was not necessary and even Rin had some choice words to call her before kicking her in the shin and stalking off. Hanging her head Kagome took a page from Inuyasha's book and walked off to brood underneath a tree.

It wasn't to long till a familiar figure in white came walking toward her holding a plate of food. Taking a seat beside her he offered her the plate of food.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome said looking away from him.

"You should eat." He said trying to push the plate toward her.

"I said that I'm not hungry. Don't go thinking that you can tell me what to do, because we are mated." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at him and waggling her finger. She was ready for him to get haughty or maybe smack her, but when he frowned and his eyes brimmed with tears she didn't know to do.

"Why would you think that I would want to change you? Did you forget how many times I saved you since I joined the group? I had even been training you." Sesshomaru said transforming into an energy and shot off into the air.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome whispered into the air.

"That is the shit I have had to deal with since you pulled your disappearing act." Inuyasha said hopping down from a near by tree and walking over to her.

"Afraid I would run off again?" Kagome grumbled leaning her head on her hand.

"No, you it isn't safe for a human to be alone in the woods and your family now. No matter how fuck up it came about, it still happened." Inuyasha said taking a seat beside her.

"Great now you two decide to care about family. A couple of months ago you two couldn't stand to even look at each other." Kagome scoffed rolling her eyes.

"He showed up a day after you left and sat waiting by the well for you to return. After a week of waiting for you he came to me crying and crap, telling me this whole crazy story. Like I said I can deal with assholes, but I cant deal with people crying. You know that." Inuyasha sighed leaning his head against the tree

"Then Kaede told us what had happened in the hut and I tried to go get you, but you had that barrier on the well. I don't know it was strange. He got real sick and refused to eat. Rin cried all the time saying that he was dying and when I actually thought that I would lose my brother. That I would be all alone I got pissed, tracked down Kikyo and dragged your ass back here to your family." Inuyasha finished looking at his best friend critically.

"He got sick. You mean like morning sickness?" Kagome asked feeling a twist in her gut.

"No, He laid in Kaede's hut whining like a pup. He had a fever like I had never seen." He said as a shiver ran down his back recalling the sight of his brother.

"I thought you loved me." Kagome said looking her hands and fumbling her fingers.

"Come on Kagome. Neither of us has ever felt that way about each other. Best friends sure, but never anything more. You know it just like I do." Inuyasha said looking away.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just always thought that I would be with someone who would love me. I also thought that I would have this damn quest over by then." Kagome sighed.

"You should apologize to him. He could smell the other male on you and thinks you don't find him attractive or some shit like that." Inuyasha said getting to his feet.

"You have to freaking kidding me." Kagome said as Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and walked away from her. A few minutes later the energy ball came back and Sesshomaru was once again sitting silently beside her.

"I'm sorry." She said as her shoulders slumped. He rose his eye to look at her with tiny tears threatening to fall. "Good gravy you aren't you going to cry again?" Kagome asked.

He quickly looked away wiping his eyes dry. "No." he replied in tiny whimper.

Inhaling deeply she moved to the side of him and gave him hug hoping that her head would still be attached to her body when she pulled back. She was not expecting for him to pull her into crushing hug making her struggle for air.

"H..hu..man." She rasped reminding him as he gasped letting her go.

It didn't take that long to get to the palace much to Kagome's dismay. She was now sitting at a large table with Sesshomaru's cousins and his mother. Yes, the bitch of all bitches was there and out for blood. Kagome's blood as a matter of fact, but Sesshomaru was trying to make them understand Kagome's ignorance. She however was trying to stay silent and not cause any more trouble than she already had.

'Inlaws' Kagome inwardly snarled to herself

"Sesshomaru, you know the laws. All she has to do is be bound to a post naked for as many days as she was missing." The demoness bitch said waving her hand as if it was a smack on the wrist. Kagome's eyes widened, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"It isn't like she committed adultery." Takai said raising a brow to the miko

"I'll have you know that I am a virgin…. In this form at least." Kagome blurted out and then slapped a hand over her mouth as Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes and why is that? Think you are to good for a demon, miko?" Yukio asked looking at his cousin with anger rolling in his eyes.

"I never said that. I offered to complete it." Kagome replied in defense of herself

"I refused to mate with her in the forest like an animal." Sesshomaru huffed

"Yet it was okay for her to mate you in a dirty dungeon." His mother sneered

"Enough, I am getting a headache. We will continue this later after I have rested." Sesshomaru said rising from the table with Kagome being drug behind him. Leaving his mother along with his cousins to sit and bicker.

Kagome knew that this would not be the last of their interference. The glares that she received and the cold chill in the room threatened a horrible death or at least a painful beating. They had almost reached his room when the sound of a screaming demoness caught their attention. Kagome looked at him and could see a strange look on his face.

"Who is that Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as a furious blue haired demoness with bright golden eyes that glowed like the sun stood at the end of the hallway. Tears streaking down her face and Kagome thought that he was going to start crying again, but only held her hand stronger nearly crushing it as the demoness strode toward them.

"You were mine. You said that once you rid the land of that Naraku we were to be mates." The female said as she reached them and placed her hand on his cheek. Then suddenly pulled back and whacked him hard across the cheek.

"Hey, his pregnant! You can't run around striking pregnant men. What kind of demoness are you?" Kagome growled jumping between them and pushing the female away.

"He was my man. You stole him!" She said readying her claws to strike.

"Sakura!" Sesshomaru yelled pulling Kagome behind him. "Leave!" He thundered

At his harsh tone the demoness backed away in fear. He blinked a few times before turning on heel and rushing to his chambers. It was at that time that her guilt weighed heaviest on her. She wondered just what the demon lord was giving up instead pouting about what she was losing. Perhaps she should try and get to know him at least before she is beaten by one of her new enemies.

"I am so kicking Naraku's ass." Kagome said balling her fists and ready to fight.

A/N I am so glad that you guys like this and I hope that it at least makes you chuckle. So ready for this damn winter to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's chambers to see him sitting silently on the futon in what seemed to be a meditation. The redness on his cheek quickly fading away. Quietly she walked over and sat in front of him trying not to break his concentration. She inhaled deeply to rest her own nerves and relax. When she opened her eyes he was staring at her.

"Did you love her?" Kagome asked trying to comfort him. She became bewildered when a smirk appeared on his lips and she almost fell over when he broke into a laugh. Thinking that he had finally lost his mind she went to inch away put he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I loathe that woman. So jealous, she had even threatened Rin for standing to close to me one day." Sesshomaru replied as his laughter died down.

"Um, are you okay? You were all sad and ready to burst into tears…"she went silent when he started to snicker again and rose from the futon to walk over opening the sliding door that led to his private garden.

"I was tired Kagome." He said and looked over his shoulder. "Benumbed and listless."

"Are you trying to say that you were bored?" She said moving to his side.

"You see when I first found out about the potion I was most distraught. However when others learned of my condition it was most amusing." He said turning to face her.

"Amusing? You're screwing with them." Kagome whispered in acknowledgment.

"Yes, I haven't had fun like this since before my father died. Inuyasha could traipse all over the countryside when he came of age, but I was informed that I would be mated to a jealous abusive demoness. I did take her to my bed, but I had more fun with my hand than her." Sesshomaru said as her eyes widened at his words.

"So that whole dying thing was a lie? The fever and the whimpering?" She asked.

"I can raise my temperature to whatever I want. That is why I am never cold and whimpers are nothing compared to that crying act. Yes, the healer had informed me that there was a chance that I could die if you did not return. A very slim chance as it was."

"What was that crap in the woods and all the crying?" She asked sliding to the floor.

"I had to be convincing in front of Inuyasha and Naraku's spies. You should have seen him when I first cried on his shoulder. Inuyasha was trembling terrified. I had to transform and get away just to laugh at him. This is the first time that I have been able to speak freely." Sesshomaru said sitting beside her.

"You destroyed my way home." She growled lowly at him.

"You deserved that for running out on your child." He said raising a brow at her.

"Maybe, but I will never see my family again." She said sadly.

"Of course you will. You are the guardian of the jewel. I have no idea where that wish nonsense came from. When it was inside of you did you never say 'I wish' for anything?" He asked as she pondered what he was saying to her.

"I never thought about it." She said finally thinking to every silly wish she had muttered

"Now, what do you say we finish this mating?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"You're a…you're a very bad person." Kagome spat out as he laughed tilting his head.

"I think the word you were searching for was demon and yes you are correct."

"You asshole! I should purify you!" She said jumping to her feet.

"That would look really bad Kagome. I am pregnant with your child after all. As a matter of fact if you don't play along I am afraid I might have to burst into tears and run to my brother or perhaps my cousins." Sesshomaru said pulling her back down to the floor.

"This whole thing has been a giant game to you even before the pregnancy. Naraku and Inuyasha are your way of avoiding the palace and growing up." She sputtered.

"Very good as long as Naraku is a threat then I am free to seek out his destruction for the good of the land. Do you not think that if I truly wanted Naraku dead he would not be dead? Inuyasha is no longer a threat as long as he holds my father's sword. If I truly wanted him removed from this world I would have done it when he was taking a fifty-year nap. The search for my father's sword was my first way of escaping" Sesshomaru said as Kagome's mind flooded with so many questions.

"You knew that you wouldn't kill me in the tomb. You knew about the barrier." She said waggling her finger at him as he nodded a yes.

"You son of a bitch." She whispered as he once again nodded yes. Kagome went silent for awhile as he sat besides her watching for any reaction.

"Who are you really?" Kagome asked officially bewildered by the demon before her.

"If you play along you will find out." He said resting his head against the wall.

"Not like I have a choice, but I want answers to questions." She said firmly

"Ask." He said

"If your mother is alive doesn't that mean your father cheated on your mother?"

"Yes, He had a weakness for women. I am surprised I only have one half brother." Sesshomaru replied thinking to all the females his father had been with.

"So, What kind of punishment did he receive?" Kagome asked remembering the terrible things that his family had wanted to do to her and were still plotting.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said breaking her train thought.

"What the hell!?" Kagome said jumping to her feet.

"There was no one that could rival his power to enforce the punishment." Sesshomaru said looking up to her.

"You better make them realized that I am not going to follow along with any punishment. You know, I didn't think you had a mother." Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru gave her an incredulous look of 'I didn't just appear.'

"I already told you not to worry about it." Sesshomaru sighed

"Hey, How exactly are you going to give birth anyway?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"It will be removed." He replied smoothly as he examined his nails.

"I'm sorry. When you say remove, how are they going to remove it?" Kagome asked

"When the time comes the pup will be cut from me." He shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah we will see how nonchalant you are about it when the time comes." She muttered

"I have been in pain before." He said and watched as she began to chuckle at him.

A/N

Those of you who have read my other stories know I love twisting things. He is all laughs now, but wait till the pregnancy kicks in high gear. Anyway, hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Arriving at dinner Kagome was seriously beginning to think Sesshomaru was demented beyond her wildest dreams. He had thrown a piece of rare meat at Inuyasha saying that no one loved him. She watched in fascination as everyone at the table started to coo and fawn over him like idiots. She had to put a stop to this some how and the only person that could have any say hated her, but maybe if she used the pup to her advantage like Sesshomaru had.

"You know mother. I think that Sesshomaru should be in bed until his hormones come under control. All the problems he has been having since the beginning of his pregnancy it might be better for the pup or pups. Twins and triplets do run on my side of the family." Kagome finished taking a sip of her drink. Ignoring the gasps from those around her

The room had fell silent at Kagome's words and all eyes went to the demoness who seemed baffled by her daughter in laws sudden caring voice. Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes at Kagome promising revenge if his mother got involved in this. Her mother in law seemed to be contemplating the idea and raised her eyes to meet her daughter in laws.

"You do have an excellent point dear and if he is carrying more than one perhaps he should stay there for the remainder of his pregnancy." She replied taking a sip of wine.

"I will not be told what to do by a couple of bitches. Mother or mate." He growled.

Ignoring his words her mother in-law looked to Kagome. "Perhaps it would be in the best interest for the land if you took over for him during his pregnancy." She smiled

"You know what. That is a great idea, but insist that you help me as I am only a poor little human miko with no experience in such manners." Kagome sighed dramatically.

"Of course dear. Now that I think about it perhaps you should postpone the complete mating. We wouldn't want anything to happen to either the pups or Sesshomaru."

"That is the most wonderful idea I have ever heard. Sesshomaru must get his intelligence from you." Kagome smiled. Looking away from her mother in law she blew Sesshomaru a kiss whispering an 'I LOVE YOU'.

Sesshomaru was gnashing at his meat trying to figure out a way to overthrow his mate and his mother. Looking to the other females who seemed all to delighted with the new peace he knew that they would be no help. This would take some time and strategy, but he was up to the challenge. 'So she wants to play. Good' He smiled making a servant drop the tray she was serving and run in fear from the room.

Feeling the need to tease him a little more for turning her friends against her Kagome started to dip her finger in the delightful sauce that was served. It was at first only Sesshomaru who watched her molest her finger, but soon every male at the table was drooling like an idiot.

"OH my gods this is so good. MMMM, yes I have to have more" She moaned licking and sucking on her finger. Miroku had frozen mid chew to watch and listen while Inuyasha started to shift uncomfortably not sure what he was feeling as his friend moaned.

"So sweet yet salty as it runs down my throat. Uh, I just can't get enough of it."

"I am so glad you like it. I will make sure we have it more often" His mother replied completely oblivious. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes at his mother. Another part of him was picturing that mouth doing sinful things to him as she flicked her tongue.

"Sango, what do you think of sauce?" Miroku asked looking to slayer and wiggling an eyebrow. Dipping her finger in the sauce Sango smiled.

"Yes, it is very nice." She replied as the males at the table turned their attention back to Kagome who was now doing obscene things with her noodles and her tongue. By the end of dinner all the males at the table had quickly rose saying something about needed to go to the hot springs or perhaps take a cold swim in the lake nearby.

"Hope it wasn't something I said." Kagome innocently said rapidly blinking at her mate who merely raised a brow at her in his response.

When everyone had finally left the two alone Sesshomaru sat staring at the female before him. She was a crafty one to get his mother on her side. Leaning his head on his hand he stared at her as she merely looked back before speaking.

"I always got the lead in plays. You sort of brought this on yourself." Kagome giggled.

"I will get you for this." He said rising from his position and walking over to her.

"Oh and what pray tell will the bad pregnant demon do to me?" She smirked.

A brow raised at the challenge before him. He leaned down picked her up and threw her over his shoulder heading out of the dinning area and toward his room.

"Hey! No mating remember." She shouted and received a swift smack on her ass.

"Oh no. No mating dear mate, but you are in need of a spanking." He said laughing

Kagome began to shout for help, but had quickly sped to his room and threw a sound barrier around the room. Dropping Kagome on the futon and locking the door so she had no escape he moved back to her. Her eyes wide when she realized that she bent over knee and he was raising her kimono.

"Hey cant we talk about this?" Kagome pleaded and tried to struggle away.

"No." He said as his hand came down swiftly on her butt leaving a bright red. She shouted that she would get her revenge, but he continued chuckling like a mad man. After the fourth smack he tilted his head at the red butt as she continued her cursing at him. She stopped to look at him when she felt something cool and wet.

'Did he just? Did he just lick me?' She wondered trying to turn around to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise. I don't own Kadaj or Yazoo either

Sesshomaru was just about to bring down his hand again when the door to his room flew open. His mother strode in as if nothing was happening and yanked Kagome away from his swat. Kagome was still stunned by the fact that he had smacked her ass in the first place, but quickly recouped. Her body relaxed as she breathed a little easier.

"Sesshomaru, stop playing and lay down." His mother said pointing to his bed.

"I am not tired mother and want to spend time with my mate." Sesshomaru frowned crossing his arms. Kagome wanted to laugh at the scene, but thought that she may receive another spanking for that. It was strange to realize one Sesshomaru was once a child and two that he was still being treated like one.

"Sesshomaru, do not be an obstinate child and get in that bed." His mother said placing her hands on her waist. Kagome knew that was universal sign of the mother having been on the receiving end of it before many times.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru get in bed." Kagome said hiding behind her mother in law.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, but complied to get his mother to shut up. Kagome smirked as his mother came over to tuck him in to bed. Kagome walked over to give him a quick kiss, but he grabbed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Kagome stumbled back when he finally let her go, but couldn't help, but touch her lips at the kiss.

"Come Kagome." His mother said jerking her from the room and a chuckling Sesshomaru.

She followed behind the platinum haired woman through numerous halls and stairways till they reached a study. Kagome took a seat across from her as she began to inform her of all the duties that she would performing. After about three hours of training Kagome realized that there was no way in hell she would ever get the hang of this.

"I do believe that I have just the thing for you. Wait here and I will be back." She smiled

"Um, sure okay." Kagome smiled looking at the paper work laid out for her to look over.

"Here we go. They will be your personal servants and guards." Her mother-in-law smiled revealing two silver haired, green-eyed and very smack-you-in-the-face beautiful inu males. Kagome was speechless, but that might be because her jaw was on the ground.

"Erm, um Sesshomaru may not like this." Kagome said fidgeting under their gaze.

"I think he will appreciate it. This way he can rest and know that you will be protected. You can send them on errands or whatever little task you think that they are fit to do."

"Oh, okay. So what are your names?" Kagome asked trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh they can't speak, mutes. I never really gave them names. So, I will leave it to you."

"Hmm, Well the one with the long hair reminds me of Yazoo and the shorter one kind of looks like Kadaj. Umm, character from a story in my village." Kagome said clasping her hands firmly and trying to look innocent. They had simply given her a quizzical look.

"Well then I guess I will be heading off to bed. See you in the morning dear." She waved her hand as she floated out of the room.

Kagome tilted her head. "She reminds me of Glenda the good witch in demon form." Kagome mumbled and then looked at her newest ….property?

"You guys can talk cant you?" Kagome smirked as they looked to the floor.

"She assumes much and if anyone corrects her she becomes angry." Kadaj said

"Yeah, figures that Sesshomaru would pick that trait up from her. Why did she really hand you two over to me?" Kagome asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"She thought that you would not be able to resist mating with us and therefore she would be able to get rid of you, but do not worry we will not tell." Yazoo said walking up behind her and making her tense a little as he slipped his arms around her.

"Thanks, but I have a headache." Kagome blurted out moving out of his arms. They shrugged and sat beside her. 'Oh yeah Sesshomaru is going to freak out.' She thought.

Sometime during the night she must have fallen asleep at her desk. She woke to the feel of something playing with her hair. When she opened her eyes she was faced with a bright smiling Rin. Looking to the side she noticed that her ….gifts were still sitting beside her and standing guard. A few yawns and stretches as she rose from her spot.

"Lord Sesshomaru was crying because you didn't come back to the room last night, but his mother said that you were busy. She also said something about giving you a gift. Can I see your gift Kagome?" Rin asked looking around the room and bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah, I bet he was crying." Kagome grumbled rolling her eyes

"Yes, do show us your gift." Sesshomaru said stepping into the room, making Kagome jump from her spot as he glared at the males seated on either side of Kagome.

"This is Kadaj and Yazoo. Your mother gave them to me." Kagome said

"Oh, can I have a pair too? I promise to take good care of them. I will feed them and bath them all the time I promise." Rin pleaded with big eyes as Kagome started to giggle at the thought of Rin with …pet inus. Sesshomaru cringed slightly at her words and the thought.

"We'll discuss this later. Take Kagome's pets for a walk." Sesshomaru sighed

"I can't wait to see what I get as a birthday present." Kagome said clapping her hands.

"She is testing you." Sesshomaru said pulling her up from her seated position.

"Really and here I just thought she was being nice." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Ready for another spanking?" Sesshomaru asked cocking a brow.

"NO, no that is okay. I uh need a bath and to eat." Kagome said running from the study.

The sound of yelling caught his attention and he instantly recognized the bellowing of Inuyasha through the halls. Apparently he didn't think that it was a good idea for little girls or Kagome to have two male inus. He sighed and shook his head as he walked from the study to see how badly Kagome's guards had damaged him.

A/N I have no idea where this going. Hell, I might have Satan and the Easter bunny having tea at the palace. Besides, Kagome is always picking men on her little trips here and there. I was thinking of keeping Kadaj and Yazoo mute, but there was no fun in that


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise. I don't own Kadaj or Yazoo either

Kagura walked down to the torture chamber to inform Naraku of the happenings in the Inu group since they returned to the palace. She was just about to speak when she noticed that Naraku had chained up several villagers and placed long silver haired wigs on them. She decided to wait and see what her insane master was up to now.

"Now I want you to say. 'Naraku, you bastard.'" Naraku said as he held the villager by the throat as the others cried out for mercy and pity.

"Na..Nar..please …I beg." Villager began to plead as Naraku sighed and snapped his neck.

"Come on people. We have been through this. If you don't get your lines right I will have to cut you." Naraku sighed tossing the body to the side and walking over to Kagura.

"For days I have been trying to beat the words into them and still nothing. It just does not feel the same as when he says it to me." Naraku said shaking his head.

"I thought that you may want to know that Sesshomaru is pregnant…" Kagura didn't get to finish as Naraku started to laugh, but quickly stopped and looked at her.

"Inuyasha, what is he doing? Did he mention me?" Naraku asked in a rather fan-girl voice.

"Uh no, but I am sure you are on his every thought." Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"I am so bored without him. Maybe I should send a puppet to his room." Naraku said tapping a long finger to his lip in thought as Kagura narrowed her eyes at him.

"You want to send a puppet to Inuyasha's room?" Kagura asked suspiciously.

"Your right. No fun if he is sleeping. I want to see his eyes when I thrust my tentacles into him. I want to watch his mouth scream out my name." Naraku sneered.

"I bet you do." Kagura smirked and then threw up a tiny bit in her mouth at the thought.

"I have not given up on my desire to merge with him." Naraku said walking out of the dungeon.

"Maybe you should not have tried to merge with him so fast in the beginning. Also, you did merge with his brother in front of him. Maybe he thinks you hate him more." Kagura said

"I know. I was just so in the moment that I didn't think." Naraku said hanging his head.

"Ah, don't get so sad I am sure that Inuyasha hates just as much or maybe more." Kagura said patting his back. Naraku frowned a little as he rolled his shoulders at the thought.

"Do you really think that? You're not just saying that because I have your heart." Naraku mumbled shuffling his feet. Kagura rubbed the bridge of her nose, but not in front of him.

"I see the fire in his eyes when his sword grows and he battles your puppets. That is pure hatred. He really puts his all in when it comes to you." She replied as he looked at her.

"Your right. I just get so frustrated sometimes when I see him fighting the wolf prince."

"I know I know, but they just have a mild dislike nothing like what you two have."

"Speaking of the wolf prince, have you located him?" Naraku asked

"I saw him in the southern lands. Would you like me to lure him here?" Kagura asked

"Yeah, that would be nice. If I can't thrust my tentacles into Inuyasha I guess I will just have to use him for the time being. Make sure that red headed tramp doesn't follow."

Elsewhere in the southern lands Ginta and Hakkaku watched as Koga argued with Ayame over the mating. They had been there for most of the day and the fight did not seem to be ending anytime soon. It was also making them question things about him.

"Hey Ginta, Why do you think that Koga wants us to run around dressed like this when everyone else is allowed to wear clothing?" Hakkaku asked looking at his friend.

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it." Ginta said tilting his head.

"Okay, why do you think that he is always running away from princess Ayame? I mean I can see nipple from here and it is making me hot. He doesn't seem to be effected at all." He asked and Ginta tapped his chin in thought before he looked at his friend.

"Maybe Koga is in to guys. I mean when we go to look for Kagome he likes to man handle Inuyasha more than touch on his woman." Ginta shrugged

"Maybe."

A/N: Not really a chapter. More of a 'where the hell is everyone' piece.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise. I don't own Kadaj or Yazoo either

Kagome was sitting at her desk while Rin braided Yazoo's hair and Kadaj lay curled up on the side of her being lazy. It had been an unusually peaceful day and she was waiting for someone to pull a jackass stunt. She looked up when she heard the door to the study open to reveal Sango. Sango was always the one that Kagome could count on to be levelheaded one and she was extremely happy that she no longer angry with her.

"Hi Sango." Kagome chirped with a bright smile as the slayer took a seat before her.

"Hi Kagome. How are handling things so far?" Sango asked staring at the piles of papers.

"Great, fabulous, never better and ….Who the hell am I kidding. Sesshomaru will be lucky to have a kingdom when he finally gets back on his feet." Kagome sighed dropping her head on the desk sending papers fluttering to the ground.

"I am sure that you are doing fine. Everyone seems okay so far." Sango said sweetly.

"I guess. You know I was watching Sesshomaru take a nap today and I swear that he was glowing." Kagome giggled raising her head back up to see her friend.

"He was glowing Kagome. It's called a demonic aura." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forget about that sometimes. So what can I do for you?" Kagome asked

"I think that I am going to head back to my village. Since everything is fine here."

"Did you want to take someone with you? Like I don't know….me." Kagome laughed.

"No! I mean no, that's okay. I uh, I just want some alone time." Sango said quickly.

"I was just joking. Go ahead, we will find you if there is problem." Kagome smiled and watched as Sango got to her feet and walked out the room. It was at this time that Kadaj stretched out like a cat and looked at his master.

"You didn't find any of that strange?" Kadaj asked as he let a yawn slip.

Kagome snorted at the thought of Sango betraying her. "I trust her more than you."

"Does she take off on her own a lot?" Yazoo asked as Rin put tiny yellow flowers in his hair

"Well, she has to rebuild her village." Kagome said recalling all the times the slayer had taken off by her self. She bit her lip and wondered if she should talk to Sesshomaru.

"You don't find it weird that she wants to rebuild an entire village by herself and refuses to let anyone come with her to help?" Yazoo questioned raising a brow.

"You are right. I think maybe it is time for some spying." Kagome sighed.

Sango made sure to avoid anyone in the castle as she hopped on Kirara and took to the skies. Her heart started racing as she neared the still destroyed village. It had been awhile since she had been able to return and she wondered if her friend would be there to visit to her. She jumped off the cat and walked towards the woods neat the village.

"I know your there. I can feel your eyes on me." She said resting her hands on her hips.

"Oh and here I thought that you had forgotten all about me." A voice pouted prettily.

"Ayame, come on. Don't be that way. I can't help what has been going on." Sango said smoothly as she walked towards the voice that was hidden in the woods.

"I missed you so much." Ayame said jumping down from the tree in front of Sango.

Sango smirked and grabbed one of her pigtails pulling her body roughly against her. The red head shivered a little before throwing her arms around the slayer and kissing her deeply. Sango walked her back till the princess was trapped between her the rough bark of the tree. After a few minutes of lusty licking and biting the slayer let her breathe.

"I can smell that monk on you." Ayame glared as Sango raised a brow.

"Like you haven't been with Koga." Sango sneered pushing her away.

"You know that I have to marry someone in order to keep up appearance." Ayame replied.

"So, I am suppose to sit around and grow old by myself while you have wolf pups?" Sango asked as a frown flitted across the wolf princess's face. It was when the tears started to roll down her cheeks that Sango started to soften.

"Hey do you remember when we met? You were training in the mountains and twisted your ankle. I had never seen anyone as sensual you and you know what? I still love you just as much today as that first day I saw you." Sango said receiving a smile from her.

"You love me still?" Ayame asked drying her eyes with her tail.

"Like I could forget about you in that little outfit. Come on lets have some fun." Sango said grabbing the red head's hand and taking off to one of the huts nearby.

Back at the castle

Inuyasha was rather annoyed being stuck inside a dark dreary palace. He could feel the wilderness calling him, but he just couldn't take off and leave everyone behind. He turned a corner to find himself inside a rather large bedroom staring at a huge portrait.

"You look just like your father." A feminine voice rang seductively in his ear.

"What the…" Inuyasha startled and jumped spinning to face Sesshomaru's mother.

"You have grown into such a tasting little morsel." She said circling her meal.

"Yeah and you look just like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gulped as she licked her lips.

"You don't find me attractive?" She cooed stopping inches from his face.

Inuyasha backed up as his eyes went wide. "What? Um, attractive? You're...and I'm.."

"That's right. You're a male and I am a very lonely female in need of rescuing." She fiend a fake faint, but of course Inuyasha caught her in his arms. What he didn't know was that Sesshomaru had just entered her room to find them in a rather strange position.

"Remove your hands from my mother!" Sesshomaru growled loudly shaking the palace.

"She fainted….I swear….Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gasped at his words trying to say the right thing, but the blood red eyes that he was getting from Sesshomaru told him that his brother was pissed. He closed his eyes as he was slammed into the wall and Sesshomaru's mother flopped on her elegant ass. The sound of pounding feet stopped Sesshomaru before he tore his brother's throat out.

Everyone in the room watched as two large inus charged in. Kagome was upon one while Rin giggled like a crazy woman on the other while flowers floated to the ground.

"Kagome, what on earth are you doing?" Sesshomaru snarled releasing his brother.

"What? We heard a growl and got here as fast as we could." Kagome said jumping down.

"They are not horses!" Sesshomaru yelled walking over to her.

"Again, again. I want to ride him again." Rin squealed bouncing on Yazoo's back.

"Rin, please don't say it like that." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes to the thought.

"Sesshomaru calm down. Yazoo was just trying to be helpful." Kagome said

"I am sure." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at the nervous inu.

"What the hell is going on in here anyway?" Kagome asked breaking his view.

"Inuyasha was seducing my mother." Sesshomaru said with purse lip.

"Really? No offense, but Inuyasha can't even seduce a corpse." Kagome replied.

"Hey!" Inuyasha bellowed. "She was fainting and I was saving her."

"Really? How very Mrs. Robinson of you." Kagome said looking at her mother in law.

"I do not know who this Mrs. Robinson is, but I assure you it was all in fun."

"Really mother and how much fun were you looking for?" Sesshomaru asked

A bright smile from his mother made his stomach turn. "Inuyasha leave."

"I don't get it." Inuyasha said tilting his head as Sesshomaru's mother smirked.

"Would you like to….get it?" She asked making Kagome roll her eyes.

A/N :Okay so some of you may be against Sango and Ayame coupling, but lets think about this for a moment. Sango bashes any guy that lays a finger on her and she does come off as a little ….dominating. Also, if you are okay with a dog demon having sex with a human I would think that a lesbian couple would not make you freak out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise. I don't own Kadaj or Yazoo either

Kagome stood looking out at the garden and watching Rin play with the inus. She soon noticed that Sesshomaru was standing beside her when the sound of a growl filled her ears. Sure she thought that Sesshomaru was being overprotective of the girl, but she was not sure how much Rin really knew of the ways of the world. Kagome tapped her finger on her chin before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Have you told Rin about the birds and the bees?" Kagome asked.

"She knows about the birds and bees." Sesshomaru responded giving her a strange look. He wondered why Kagome would ask such a stupid question knowing that the girl was always outside playing in the flowers. Of course she would know about the birds and bees. He tilted his head as Kagome gave a relieved look.

"That is a relief. I thought that maybe she was clueless about sex." Kagome said 

"Like as in mating! What does that have to do with birds and bees? What are the future humans doing to the birds and bees that involves mating?" Sesshomaru asked slightly horrified by the idea of involving a stinging insect, but he did find the feather a nice idea.

"Um, no. I mean…it is…you know what just forget that I said anything. In plain words, you have not spoke to her about mating." Kagome said exasperated and embarrassed by sounding like a strange sex fiend. Sesshomaru shook his head no and Kagome sighed.

"Okay I guess that I will have to speak to her about it. I was the one to tell Shippo…."

"Yeah and you were way off." Shippo said walking up to the couple.

"What? Did you learn anything about Sango?" Kagome asked as Shippo paled. Kagome had sent him to see what Sango was doing at her village all this time. She didn't believe that Sango would turn traitor, but she also knew that the slayer would try and handle anything that came her way on her own. Kagome just wanted to make sure that she was safe and not in any real danger. 

"Kagome I learned more about Sango than I ever wanted to know. It was a side of her that I doubt any guy has seen or will ever see again." Shippo replied.

"I don't understand." Kagome said walking back inside from the balcony to take a seat.

Shippo walked over to take a seat as Sesshomaru leaned on the wall. "It's not betrayal."

"Thank goodness. I mean I knew that Sango would never betray me." Kagome said 

"What is she doing Kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed as his stomach growled.

Shippo shook his head and laughed. "Well, when I got there I heard giggling from one the huts, so I of course went to see what was so funny. I peaked through the window to see Sango tickling Ayame…..with her tongue." Shippo replied getting a confused look from both of them. "She was licking her virgin." Shippo said as he turned red.

"Oh you mean she was licking her vagina." Kagome said correcting him and then throwing her hand over her mouth. "Are you sure? Maybe Ayame was hurt and Sango was helping her or something." Kagome sputtered as Sesshomaru cocked his head.

"If you are licking people to make them feel better then I think we may need to talk about what are training had entailed with that old Miko." Sesshomaru said glaring at Kagome.

"I just can't believe that Sango is having sex with Ayame." Kagome gasped.

"Oh yes, I am completely shocked also." Sesshomaru said in a mocking manner.

"I know maybe she slipped and her tongue fell into the wolf princess."

"Shut up you or I will call mommy dearest in here." Kagome said waggling her finger.

"One day I will bite that finger off." Sesshomaru said grabbing her finger.

"I'll buy you a choke collar, but then again you may like that." Kagome replied

"At least my sexual activity does not involve birds and bees." Sesshomaru said hotly.

"Why Ayame? Does Koga know about this?" Kagome pondered deeply and ignoring him.

"Perhaps your friend is into deep thinkers or could it be the huge breasts? I wonder." 

"Haha, you are just a laugh a minute." Kagome growled as Shippo laughed.

"I am sure that no one knows of this or the wolf princess would be …no more." Sesshomaru said as he pulled back his anger at his mate for a few minutes.

"This is just beyond my thought process." Kagome said leaning on her palm.

"Hmph, I would not speak so highly after your confession of birds and bees." Sesshomaru replied getting a questioning look from Shippo. Kagome just rubbed her forehead.

"Hey have either of you seen Inuyasha or Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha is being guarded for his own safety." Sesshomaru said fisting his hands.

"Yeah there is a vicious cougar on the loose that wants to eat him." Kagome laughed.

"My mother is not a cougar, but a lonely woman seeking a companion." He sneered.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that and everything will be okay." She said blandly.

"Your mom has a thing for Inuyasha?" Shippo gasped surprised.

"It is only because he looks exactly like our father." Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly. 

"Because that doesn't make it disturbing or anything." Kagome said softly.

"I don't recall seeing your monk today, but he will fine as long as he stays out black forest behind the palace." Sesshomaru replied waving his hand in dismal.

"I don't really want to know, but what pray tell is in those woods?" Kagome asked

"It is the passage way to hell." Sesshomaru said making the hair on Kagome's neck raise.

"What the hell Sesshomaru most people have a pool in the back yard not the highway to hell!" Kagome screamed jumping up and dashing to find her lost friend.

Elsewhere a clueless Miroku sat beneath a strange tree trying to remember his way back to the palace. He had gone for a short walk, but had become disoriented and tired. When he woke from his short nap he was completely lost to the real world. He lifted his eyes to see a rather enchanting female with long black hair and ocean blue eyes smiling. She adjusted her black leather corset dress and thigh high boots as she slinked to him.

"Hello." She said sweetly as she tilted her head innocently.

Memorized by the girl Miroku nearly swallowed his tongue. "Oh hello." Replied.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked not even waiting for his reply before grabbing him to her. Miroku could feel his whole body tingle as she shifted to sit upon his lap startling him. He pulled back from the kiss feeling weak and breathless, but oddly satisfied.

"Who and what are you?" He asked holding her at arm length as she squirmed on his lap.

"Oh I just wanted a little taste of your pureness, but it was so yummy. I am Shika and 

I am a succubus." She giggled freeing her hands from him and pulling him back to her.

A/N : Sorry for being such a lazy bitch, but between the rain and snow I just wanted to hibernate until the sun came back. Much thanks to my reviewers you guys crack me up and Sysclp thanks for reminding me about the cougar thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise. I don't own Kadaj or Yazoo either

Kagome had almost made it the path lugging an impossibly large sword behind her. Sesshomaru followed behind the brash girl still trying to understand why she would bring a sword that she could not even lift. Of course if he did mention anything about it she would get all huffy and try to prove some mute point. Especially when she was in her 'I will save the world mode'. Tapping a claw on his chin he wondered if Kagome knew that she was the one that normally put the world in danger to start with.

They stopped mid step when they noticed what looked like a high priced call girl skipping towards the palace with a limp Miroku in her arms. The female took one ballet leap landing only a few feet away from them. It took Kagome less than a second to go from slightly irrational too full-blown crazy. Sesshomaru was still trying figure out where he had seen this girl before he made any acid whip decisions.

"Put that down now!" Kagome snarled getting an 'as if' look from the succubus.

"I found it laying around in the forest. Therefore it is mine." Shika pouted.

"What? What the hell are you saying?" Kagome asked dropping the heavy sword and balling her fist for a fight. No high-heeled hooker was going to steal her friend.

"My daddy said that I can keep him, but Lord Sesshomaru has to fix him first. I sucked on him a little and he got all dead like." She mewed sweetly rocking Miroku like baby.

"Your daddy?" Sesshomaru replied, but finally recalled who and what she was.

"My daddy, Lord Lucifer of the underworld. You have tea with him regularly as I recall. Now fix this for me or my daddy will be angry." She giggled ignoring growling miko.

"Your father is okay with you having such a toy?" He asked a little unsure.

"My daddy doesn't feel threatened by such trivial things." She snorted

"I will need his soul back in order to revive him." Sesshomaru said

"Oh sure no problem." Shika said tossing the dead monk to the inu. Kagome watched as the girl stuck her finger down her throat and threw up the monk's soul.

"Bulimia is bad you know." Kagome frowned as the girl wiped her mouth.

"She is succubus Kagome. They can expel souls that don't agree with them."

"What the hell? Miroku is not some rotten egg sandwich and since when are you such great friends with the prince of darkness?" Kagome asked in a barking tone.

"Really Kagome, it cant be helped since I am a demon after all." Sesshomaru laughed

"I had heard that you kept a strange pet, but I was told she was young and cute not old and bitchy." Shika smirked getting a gnarling sound from Kagome.

"Hey missy! I am not old and I am cute! I have lots of demons that want me." She said proudly getting a chuckle from Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but to bad most of them want to kill you when they first meet you and I would not boast to loudly about that wolf boy of yours. I think you are only a cover so he can touch my brother and call it fight." Sesshomaru said getting a pinch from Kagome.

Sesshomaru decided that they had wasted enough time bickering about nonsense and tossed the lifeless priest over one shoulder. In another fast move he hoisted Kagome up over the other. Kagome instantly began a tirade, but could do nothing in fear of hurting the pups. Ignoring the screeching screams as he headed back to retrieve his sword.

"Lady Shika, how is the whole over throwing heaven thing going for your father?" He asked politely as the succubus tried to keep up with his long strides.

Elsewhere

Inuyasha was sitting on the balcony of the enchanted tower that Sesshomaru had placed him in after the incident with his mother. He had recently developed the habit of running his fingers through his hair much like Sesshomaru. From afar he looked like a beautiful maiden being kept high in a tower by an evil queen. No one knew who he was since Sesshomaru had feared a scandal and swore all those that did know to secrecy.

Strangely enough Inuyasha had caught the eye of many of the castle's young men. All wondered who the fair-haired beauty was that sat silently alone on the balcony. Of course many had dreamed elaborate stories, but none really knew the truth. This was the happening when a really bored Shippo walked over to the crowd to see what they were looking at. A rather devious idea formed in the bored kitsune's mind.

"It is just too sad." Shippo tsked shaking his head and getting curious looks from the men.

"Surely you heard the sad story behind the maiden being kept under magical lock."

"NO, no what is the story?" the men asked taking the bait.

"She had shown up at the castle in tears and lady Kagome had asked what had happened. She said that evil witch had placed a spell on her that made her turn into a male when ever a man was close enough to see her. Not only that, but she would lose all frailty start shouting and swinging a sword around wildly like a moron. Deciding that it would be safer if she was locked away she begged the royals to do this to her. However, lady Kagome had found out that if she got a kiss from her true love that she would stay either a male or a female, but no one knows for sure which one. So alone she sits waiting for her true love to break the enchantment of the lock and kiss her. You know, like one of those real hot and heavy kisses, but fears no man will ever want to kiss another man." Shippo sighed overly dramatic as the men clutched at their hearts and some even had little tears rim their eyes. All the while all he could think was. 'stupid dogs.'

He had not realized that along with the men that one of Sesshomaru's cousins had been listening along with Kagura. Kagura was quick to disappear before anyone noticed her. She would have to tell Naraku about what she had heard, but she had no idea how he would use it. Sesshomaru's southern cousin on the other hand was still gazing upon Inuyasha's form and had decided that he would be the one to break the spell.

Way up high still oblivious to anything that had been said Inuyasha had glanced down to see a large crowd of men that seemed to be staring at him. Thinking that they were just being friendly he waved hello getting a large roar from the crowd and some even blew him kisses. He shrugged it off as overly friendly people.

"And Kagome doesn't think that people like me." Inuyasha smirked tossing his hair.

A/N: I just had to put up a chapter in honor of the ending of Inuyasha.


End file.
